


Thorin and the Treasury of Erebor

by r0am3r



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There and back again.  그 곳으로 돌아오다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin and the Treasury of Erebor

할아버지의 표정은 순수하게 행복해보였다. 천장이 눈에 다 들어오지않을 만큼 거대한 공간을 가득메운 그 찬란한 보화들을 그는 황홀한듯 바라보았다. 소린은 그 재보들을 뿌듯하고 자랑스럽게 혹은 사랑스럽게 바라보는 할아버지를 다소 어두운 표정으로 지켜보고 있었다. 금은 금, 보석은 보석일 뿐이다. 아름다운 꽃이 시들듯 저 수많은 광휘들 또한 부질없는 것이라고 소린은 그렇게 생각했다. 왕이 자신의 보물을 황홀경어린 눈으로 바라보며 감탄하는 것을 지켜보는 소린의 얼굴 위로 짙은 그림자가 내려 앉았다. 스로르는 그것을 의식하지 못한채 한참동안이나 자신의 보고를 흐뭇한 표정으로 둘러보다가 조용한 손자를 향해 시선을 내렸다. 무뚝뚝한 얼굴로 주변의 반짝거리며 일렁이는 찬연한 빛에서 동떨어진채 '대체 우린 언제 여기서 나가는거죠?' 라는 의미가 담긴 눈으로 자신에게 시선을 고정중인 소린을 향해 스로르는 너털 웃음을 지어보였다. 소린은 할아버지가 왜 자신의 뚱한 반응을 보며 웃는지 이해할수가 없었다. 왕에게 가치있는 것은 이런 반짝거리는 돌덩이들이 아니다. 왕은 자신을 믿고 의지하며 따르는 사람들을 무엇보다 소중하게 생각해야 했다. 소린은 자신의 할아버지를 걱정하고 있었다. 자신의 왕이 왕으로서의 마음을 잃어가고 있는 것이 아닌가 걱정되었다. 

 

 

 

스마우그가 사라진 에레보르의 보고에 들어선 소린은 그 찬란한 반짝거림과 광휘에 눈앞이 순간 아찔해져왔다. 지하의 어둠에 잠들어 있었지만 아주 작은 불빛에도 스스로 일렁이며 빛을 몇배로 반사하내는 황금의 바다가 빛나고 있었다. 어린시절 에레보르의 보고를 그냥 거대하기만한 창고로 기억하고 있던 소린은 할아버지의 즐거웠던 표정이 문득 기억속에서 되살아났다. 이 빛을 바라보던 할아버지의 눈이 새카만 물욕에 물들어 있었던가? 그의 표정은 도리어 순수한 경탄에 가까웠다. 에레보르의 드워프들은 세상의 지형이 변할정도의 긴 세월을 이 산에서 살아오며 그들의 힘으로 금맥과 보석 미스릴을 캐내었고 산의 심장을 손에 넣었다. 그들은 진정한 이 산의 광부였으며 세세토록 수많은 드워프들에게 전설로 남을 아름다운 왕국을 건설해내었다. 에레보르의 보고안에 담긴 금은보화는 그들이 몇세대에 걸쳐 외로운 산에서 이루어낸 업적과 위대함을 증명하는 거대한 증표였다. 그 찬란한 광휘들은 그에게 경탄을 자아냈고 그의 다리에 순간 힘이 풀려올 정도로 압도적이게 빛났다. 

그 어린 날 왕이 지켜야 할것은 아무런 의식없이 그저 반짝거리며 빛나는 것이 아니라 왕을 의지하고 따라오는 사람들이라고 생각하며 할아버지인 왕을 걱정했던 소린은 문득 이 보고를 바라보는 자신의 시선이 할아버지와 다를 것이 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 소린은 고요하여 곁에 있는지 조차 의식할수 없었던 그의 동료를 바라보았다. The halfling.  
그 작은 반인은 왕이 재화에 눈이 멀어 왕의 마음을 잃어가는 것을 걱정하고 있었다. 할아버지를 걱정했던 그 어린 날의 자신처럼. 자신을 바라보는 빌보의 얼굴에 근심어린 빛이 내려앉아 있는 것을 보며 소린은 도리어 소리내어 마음껏 웃었다. 

\- 보게 빌보. 이 아름다운 재물들을. 우리 에레보르의 드워프들이 이 산에서 쌓아올린 업적들을!

감격에 겨운 소린의 목소리는 끝에 가선 갈라지기까지 했다. 호빗의 표정은 더욱 어두워졌다. 호빗들은 산에서 살지않으며 바위를 깍아내고 땅속 깊은 곳으로 채굴하지 않았다. 그들은 한없이 펼쳐진 푸르른 평원에서 자연이 아낌없이 베푸는 소산을 소박하지만 양껏 즐기며 사는 종족이었다. 빌보는 소린의 감동에 공감할 수 없을 터였다. 어쩔수 없지. 소린은 다시 한번 너털 웃었다. 하늘이 아니라 발 밑에서 반짝이는 황금빛에 물든채 웃는 자신의 모습이 빌보에게 어떻게 보였고, 어쩔수 없다고 생각했던 호빗과 드워프의 다름이 그들에게 어떤 결과를 불러올지 소린은 알지 못했다.


End file.
